te pille oó
by Sae2
Summary: cuando un accidente puede pasar por algo mas...
1. Default Chapter

Sae: hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡a todos ^-^  
Tamao: buenos dias  
Sae: o.o.tamao ya sonlas 3 de la tarde  
Tamao: jeje  
Sae: bueno este no es mi primer fic, pero iwal.es k no se puede escribir  
muy bien, cuando faltas al kole pk te kedas dormida, y ademas te conectas  
pk estay aburria y al lado tuyo estan tu hermano y sus idiotas amigos (k se  
juran minos) y tu en pijama -///-  
Tamao: o.o.no te da vergüenza?  
Sae: obvio ¬¬, pero si me voy a cambiar, el estupido se keda con la comp. Y  
no me permite seguir con el fic T.T  
Tamao: jeje.  
Ficccccccccccc  
En la pensión asakura:  
Todos los shamanes hacian cada cual su vida; yoh estaba durmiendo debajo de  
un arbol, anna habia salido de compras, manta y ryu limpiaban la casa,  
tamao y lyserg se bañaban y horo y pilita veian la tele.  
Horo horo: oye pilita ya cambiale¡¡ estoy harto de ver todos los dias nenes  
de la bahia ¬¬  
Pilita: hay hermano ¬¬ y para que , te apuesto k es para ver la casa de la  
pradera -.-  
Horo horo: hey k esta muy buena ¬¬ es mejor k tu sakura card gays de clamp  
:P  
En ese momento horo simtio como algo se iva directo a su cabeza  
Horo horo : hay pilika ¬¬  
Pilika: te pasa por criticar el yaoi :P  
Horo horo: mejor me voy a bañar ¬¬ adios hasta nunca niña enferma - al  
decir esto sale corriendo-  
Pilika : como K NIÑA ENFERMA¡¡òOó  
Pero horo horo ya habia desaparecido, y ya estaba abriendo la puerta del  
baño, pero se encuentra con una ecena bastante particular  
Horo horo: O.O o.o ..  
Horo horo: disculpen ..yo no sabia..o///o  
Y se dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta.  
Horo horo: pe.pero.o.o..esta si que no me la creo  
TAMAO Y LYSERG HACIENDOLO EN EL BAÑO ¡¡¡¡¡O.O  
Continuara. 


	2. Lala

Sae:

Lo siento mucho, deje este fic sin actualizar como por un año xD

Si no fuera por KlOuNdY-cHrOnO no me hubiera acordado xDU sorry.

Ejem, ahora si , nuestra continuación alternativa ..

----------lala----------

se dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta.  
Horo horo: pe.pero.o.o..esta si que no me la creo  
TAMAO Y LYSERG HACIENDOLO EN EL BAÑO ¡¡¡¡¡O.O  
-----------ahora xD-------

Horo sale corriendo hacia la sala.

Pilika : Que sucede hermano?¡ por que rayos haces tanto ruido? volviste a olvidarte de cómo tirar de la cadena xD? O es que tienes miedo de que te chupe el water xD como la ves que viste ese episodio de los rugrats xD… ya te dije que eso es mentira o.ó ¡

Horo: muy chistosa Pilika , y es verdad¡ el water si te puede chupar, no viste lo que le paso a manta xD.

Pilika : ajá , como olvidar ese día que hiciste la prueba con el u.ú. Menos mal que su cabeza era grande¡

Horo : si…xD …

los dos comienzan a reírse como idiotas por una hora

Pilika : ajam jejeje y por que saliste tan rápido del baño?

Horo : por por …. ( meditando) la verdad es que no se si contarle a Pilika , es muy niña ¡¡ y Tamao , mi dulce ingenua Tamao ¡ como fue capaz T.T seguro lyserg , sí fue lyserg quien la sedujo oó¡ por que no tengo novia T.T

Pilika : emm….hermano…te hice una pregunta por que estas llorando tan patéticamente?

Horo: y entonces yo podría hacer esas cosas…y jejeje (risa muy pervertida)

Pilika : hermano , te estoy hablando¡¡ huí que asco , por que pones esa cara de perver ¡ y estas botando saliva ,cerdo¡

Pilika se acerca a horo y le planta una mega bofetada en la cara

Horo : qué O.O aaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuu pilika estas loka ¡ por que hiciste eso¡

Pilika : mejor dime tu, por que no me contestabas, cuéntame que sucedió .

Horo : bueno lo que paso fue que Tamao y…. pero no alcanzo a terminar la explicación cuando tamao ( visiblemente sonrojada) junto a lyserg entraron a la sala.

Tamao : tamao y…, de que hablan?

Horo : oo …yo este eh…. Es que Pilika se quiere hacer una cirugía para que le cambien la cara o.o………

Lyserg: o.o

Tamao: es enserio, señorita Pilika? Es verdad podría arreglarse un poco la nariz, pero no le parece que toda la cara es un poco exagerado?

En ese minuto Len entraba a la sala con una botella de leche en su mano.

Len: en hora buena…

Pilika (con una vena gigantesca sobre la cabeza) : Claro que no¡¡¡, yo soy hermosa como se atreven

- de pronto ve su reflejo en la tele ……

Pilika: mi nariz…

Pilika se para y sale corriendo hacia el baño en busca de un espejo.

Todos : o.oU….

Luego Pilika vuelve llorando

Pilika : Es verdad TT soy amorfa , como es que nadie me lo dijo¡

Len : yo siempre lo supe

Horo: yo te lo decía siempre…

Pilika (ignorando los últimos comentarios) : Pero no, seguramente el espejo esta malo xD AJAJAJJAA si seguramente es eso, soy tan hermosa que el espejo me tubo envidia JAJAJAJA (risa orgullosa)

Len: si claro..

Pilika : en fin, estoy aburrida , podríamos salir al centro comercial no les parece?

Horo : bueno yo tengo flojera…no quiero… (pensando) esperen, centro comercial igual buen lugar para conocer chicas igual novia XD .

Esperen¡ si me encanta la idea D ¡ vamos todos¡

Tamao : esta bien, además pasare a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

Lyserg : si tu vas amor, yo también voy

Len se atraganta con la leche

Todos : O.O

Len verde : o.o

Len Azul : o.O

Len Morado : O.O

Tamao : oigan….no creen que alguien debería ayudar a len, creo que se esta ahogando U

Len : no no estoy bien X.X

Pilika : pero…que fue eso de amor? Acaso tu y Tamao …uuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyy

Continuara…..quien sabe cuando xD

--------------------o----------------

Sae : jeje lo siento, creo k salio aburrido y latero el capitulo, pero es lo que hay xD , graxs por los reviews


	3. tamao

Hola¡ tanto time¡ como les va mi GENTE BELLA XD? (sacado de Catherine 100 xDU) ejem , graxs por sus reviews ¡ además de k me suben el ego x3 k lindos¡ en fin aier mi san Valentín funo, mi momio se fue y no se acordó …(cerdo insensible  espero k llegue con regalo - ) lala..mejor le sigo )

-

EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES:

Tamao : oigan….no creen que alguien debería ayudar a len, creo que se esta ahogando U

Len : no no estoy bien X.X

Pilika : pero…que fue eso de amor? Acaso tu y Tamao …uuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyy

…………………..chan chan chan -

silecio……………

Horo : hay ya  cuéntenle que pasa llevamos mas de 5 minutos esperando a que respondan algo  no ven que pronto cierra el centro comercial y menos chicas quedaran TT

Pilika : hermano  que patético ¡

Horo : patético es verte espiar a Len desde el Árbol por horas , haha ni olvidar la vez que te caíste y le dijiste a Len que hiciste telé transportación XD

Len : ya se me hacía raro o.ó

Bason: el Señorito len , paso horas intentando hacer esa técnica , desde que la vio a usted señorita pilika .n.n

Todos : HAHHAhhahahaha (que tonto es len x3)

Horo: A poco tan bruto

Len :  invocas mi ira ¡

Pilika : oo ejem , yo no yo no estaba viendo a len por el arbol  ya te dije hermano que estaba meditando oÓ , pero creo que nos estamos llendo del tema uu , ahora dime Tamao , son novios o qué?

De pronto de escucha un gran grito a lo lejos

Anna: TAMAOOOOOOO? ven  mira la mancha que esta en el baño¡

Tamao: con su permiso nnU , ya voy señorita Anna..

Pilika: y bien Lyserg …

Lyserg: claro¡ nos casaremos , tendré mi agencia de detectives , tendremos una casita blanca fuera de la ciudad , tendremos 9 hijos , y nos sentaremos a ver pasar a la gente -

Horo: 9 hijos¡ OO Con razón empezaron desde ahora , es una ardua tarea Tamao ( horo le da una palmadita en la espalda ) u.ú

Pilika : tomando la botella de leche de len , y escupiéndola xD (para hacer mas dramática la escena oò) QUÉ qué , como que ya empezaron , y como demonios sabes tu eso horo oO ¡

Len : hey , mi leche TT

Horo: Bueno, lo que pasa Pequeña pequeña he ingenua Pilika , es qué (pensando : no esperen , no puedo decir que los vi en el baño oÓ , entonces van a pensar que soy un pervertido?o.o)

Pilika : Es que qué , explícate de una vez 

Horo: encontré encontré una prueba de embarazo en el baño xDD y estaba positiva oó

TODOS : OO quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuéééééé?Oo

Horo: sí , al principio pensé que era de Pilika , pero luego me dije, con quien lo haría? Si nadie la pesca xD


	4. El anillo de poder

Y vamos de nuevo …disculpen por no actualizar y pasar de changa en msn , pero es que simplemente las ideas no me vienen …acabo de llegar de un largo viaje en bus, asi que me encuentro para la embarrada, por asi decirlo, pero a seguir supongo…desde luego gracias por los reviews, me alegra mucho que alguien lea esta wa fea xD.

TODOS : O.O quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuéééééé?O.o

Horo: sí , al principio pensé que era de Pilika , pero luego me dije, con quien lo haría? Si nadie la pesca xD

Pilika : Horo horooooo, cretino , como puedes ser tan mal hermano, para tu información , yo lo podría hacer cuando se me de la gana y con quien quiera .

Len : Sí horo horo, como Pilika dice , ella es muy fácil. Y al parecer ya …

Pilika : hey tu y como demonios…

Len: Dicen las malas lenguas…

Horo Horo : qué qué ¡ maldito len yo sabia , te metiste con mi hermana, chino coshinoooooooo ya vas a ver, posesión de objetos ¡

UNA GRAN PELEA XD que no describiré porque me da flojera o.Ó

Pilika y Liserg después de unos momentos se aburrieron y fueron a ver la telenovela a la sala

Pilika : y bueno lyserg crash crash comiendo papas muy ruidosamente que vas a hacer? Ser padre no es facil , tendras que trabajar mantener una familia , y y…….. mirando la televisión no Jose Guillermo antonio Luis Armando , ella es su gemela no la beses TT , oh no lo hizo ¡ pero que idiota , acaso no vio aquel diminuto lunar en su espalda que las diferencia¡

Lyserg : pues yo creo que se queda un momento mirando a pilika comer … (pensando : jamás escuche a alguien comer tan ruidosamente …) como iba diciendo , creo que..

Pero Lyserg es interrumpido por un Hao que entra descaradamente a la sala , cogiendo el control cambiando al evil chanel xD y llevándose el paquete de papas a la boca

Hao : Amigo lyserg, ejem oí por ahí que Tamao esta embarazada y cuenta las malas lenguas que es de ti , no?

Lyserg: en efecto y eso a ti que te interesa?

Hao : Bueno tengo un trabajillo para ti …necesito que encuentres algo…

Lyserg : y porque demonios no lo encuentras tu

Hao : tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer , el mundo no se domina solo sabes

Lyserg: ok y que tendría que buscar exactamente

Hao : mira veras….los audífonos naranjas de de yoh , esos que no se quita ni para bañarse el cochino .

Lyserg: si , se cuales son …. Pero porqué los tienes tu o los tenias ¿¿¿?¡

Hao: larga historia , hahahaha mira que entretenido , Hitler azotando un par de judíos jajajaja esto si que es comedia, en fin , encuéntralos rapido , yo ..ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. Ya comí , ya bebí , ya vi el evil chanel , ya no me ayo aquí.

Y tan pronto como llego , hao se fue.

Pilika : creo que debemos empezar por su habitación ¡

Lyserg: claro, eso mismo iba a decir yo.

Entonces nuestros heroes se Dirigieron a las malignas tierras de mordor digo hao oó

Lyserg: y henos aquí , parados frente a su puerta .

Pilika : eh…si y que tanto abre la puerta ya¡

Lyserg: esta bien

Entonces nuestro joven héroe abrió la puerta sin imaginar el horror en su interior…..

Pilika (tapándose la nariz ) : pero que asqueroso olor, acaso hao se orina aquí dentro?¡¡

Lyserg: al parecer…

Pero mira que es esto , inclinándose

Pilika : un anillo…wauuu y dice algo pero no logro entender… seguramente seguramente……..

Lyserg: seguramente que?

Pilika : TIREMOSLO AL FUEGO¡¡¡tiremoslo al fuego¡

Lyserg: Qué? Oo

Pilika: lo vi en una película no hace mucho, el anillo se tiraba al fuego y ahí se revelaban unas letras¡

Lyserg: aaah si claro , como en El señor de los péndulos o.ó

Pilika: en realidad era

Lyserg: calla ¬¬ era péndulos y listo xD

Pilika: como quieras, en fin vayamos al patio y lo quemamos

Lyserg: esta bien

Pilika y Lyserg impacientes por descubrir el secreto fueron al patio (jardín lo que sea xD) y juntaron unos diarios y prendieron un fósforo.

Pilika: bueno, deprisa, tíralo al fuego ¡

Y lyserg tiro el anillo

Cuando hao que estaba tomando te con Bush XD sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Bush: que te pasa¿? Amigo hao

Hao: nada…tengo un mal presentimiento…

Mientras tanto con Lyserg y Pilika.

Pilika: oye Lyserg… porque se derrite …

Lyserg: Pilika… creo que ese no era un anillo de poder…

Pilika: creo que no …


	5. Chapter 5

Es increíble pensar que este fanfic lo comence a escribir en el 2003 y aún no lo termino jajajaja, sé que demore cuatro años en continuarlo , pero espero que lean lo que sigue. Mil disculpas a aquellos que me apoyaron en su momento y yo no pude corresponder.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: Nuestros héroes Pilika y Lyserg tienen la difícil misión de encontrar los audífonos de Yoh, por lo cual se dirigen a las tierras de Hao y encuentran un extraño anillo. Por circunstancias llenas de ideas ficticias e incoherentes, nuestros héroes lanzan el anillo al fuego.

-Lyserg…se derrite ¡ .- Gritaba pilika mientras corría en círculos mientras agitaba los brazos.

-Pero que demoni…. De que estaba hecho ese anillo? De plástico? , no puedo creer que Hao compre cosas tan baratas y vulgares – se burlo lyserg

-Sí, es verdad , aunque si lo piensas bien… Hao no trabaja, es pobre, ni siquiera tiene dinero para comprar condon…

Como ¿¡ - exclamo Horo Horo , que venía corriendo de quiensabedonde

Oh, hermanito … mira que lindo el día

-Te escuche Pilika, como sabes que Hao no tiene dinero ni para comprarse condones ¬¬ -

-Como no lo va a saber , si ella es más fácil que escribir un libro de vampiros - Se burlo Len , quien se encontraba allí desde hace mucho, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia de notar su presencia.

POSECION DE ESPIRITUS .- Grito Horo horo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Len y comenzaban otra épica pelea , por el honor de su hermana ( honor que en verdad no existía )

-Es verdad, debemos encontrar los audífonos- recordó Lyserg , haciendo caso omiso al pleito que se desarrollaba a su lado y claro , a la destrucción de propiedad ajena.

Asi que nuestros héroes se dirigieron nuevamente a los aposentos de Hao

Bien…Pilika , tu ve y busca bajo su cama – ordeno Lyserg , mientras el veía su armario

Eh…una revista xxx, otra revista xxx, otra revista xxx, un libro de cómo dominar al mundo , un libro sobre los mas malos del mundo , un libro sobre crianza de bebes , otra revista xxx

COMO ¿¡ Repite eso pilika¡ - dijo sorprendido Lyzerg

Ah , la revista porno …es una edición vieja , además es de Horo horo , incluso tiene su nombre en la portada. No puedo creer que sea tan sinvergüenza de escribirlo junto a un dibujo de el y kororo con corazoncitos.

No, no me refería a eso , antes de eso mencionaste..

Un libro sobre crianza de bebes… O_O – dijeron ambos al unisonó

Para que demonios Hao querría algo así? Acaso dominara al mundo con todos sus hijos? Además, para qué? Ni siquiera tiene pareja- se pregunto Lyserg

Pues tamao está embarazada- dijo Pilika , quien al darse cuenta de lo que soltó se tapo la boca.

-Ah, pero tu eres el padre, eso es obvio Lyserg ¡ no creo que Tamao, la inocente tamao lo haya hecho con nadie más.

Lo haya hecho? A que te refieres?

Pues tu sabes… como se hacen los bebes…eso de … cuando tu …y ..cuando las abejas… el beso de la serpiente….el dragón…la conferencia… la buenanatti , el helicóptero fosforescente …

-Eh? Que tienen que ver las abejas?

-Lyzerg, me estas hablando en serio? Como no vas a saber como se hacen los bebes¡

-*Pilika se acerca a su oído y comienza una catedra con todas las posiciones kamasutras y espirituales habidas y por haber.

-Qué qué- exclamo Lyserg impactado y altamente ruborizado

-Yo no he hecho nada de eso…

-Qué?¡ pero entonces como dijiste que eras el padre?

-No lo sé. Todos creyeron que lo era, yo solo seguí la corriente, quería ser popular.

-Serás estúpido Lyserg

-Entonces eso quiere decir…que no eres el padre¡ entonces…el padre es… HAO?¡

Lyserg se paralizo ante tan choqueante noticia. Pilika intento moverlo , pero era una piedra .

Así que decidió tomarse un descanso del caso , además estaba comenzando a marearle el mal olor de la habitación de Hao, estaba segura ahora, olía a azufre…que extraño

Salió de la habitación hacia el patio trasero, ya eran las 4 y Len tao pronto llegaría a practicar.

Tomo sus binoculares y subió al tejado a espiarlo.


End file.
